ShadowFangs: Travel and Fourth Year
by Ember Ketchum
Summary: Harry gets a cat that seems way too intelligent in first year. Turns out this kitten is more than just a cat! With a suggestion and a little coaxing, The Golden Trio or more accuratly Golden Quartet have a little fun and unknowingly alter just how everything is supposed to go.
1. Prolouge

AN: Okay, I know I have like three other unfinished stories but I have ADHD and can't seem to focus on one story and just kinda wrote this one. Please don't be mad at me. Also don't be mad at me if I get some parts wrong. I only know this story by reading fanfictions and piecing together what must have happened based on consistency. Thank you.

-Ember

ShadowFangs: Travels and Fourth Year

Prologue: Getting Started

Harrison James Potter. Boy-who-lived, symbol of light, Gryffindor Golden Boy, He-who-hated-his-fame...was ready to go. He looked at his cat, Emerald. He had bought her at the magical pet shop in Diagon Alley and smuggled her into the Dursley household. He didn't know why, he just did. Besides hedwig didn't mind and he had a feeling the kitten knew and was more than she let on.

That was saying something considering how smart she was. The kitten could read and he'd caught her attempting and succeeding to write when she thought no-one was looking. Pitch black with white front paws and unusual brown eyes.

He named her Emerald because that's the color you would expect her eyes to be. When he went to school in first year she followed him around like a protective shadow.

She would sit near the walls and watch the lessons like a hawk. Well not DADA (where she gagged on the smell of of garlic) and history ('Even the cat skips class' Harry thought.) He found out she could do magic when she used it causing strange bursts and using first year spells on Malfoy when he insulted Harry.

In second year she hated Lockhart with a passion. She eyed him with barrels of distrust and never left Harry alone in his presence. She even showed up to guard him in detentions. When she saw Mr. Binns was still the history teacher she started leaving with some of his galleons and bringing him back some candy during history. History quickly became his favorite subject.

From what he understood after she brought his candy and he went off with Ron and Hermione, she would go back to watch transfiguration and the forbidden forest.

When the Chamber of Secrets event came to pass she taken a blow for Harry and been bitten. Harry had been bitten later anyway but he would have died if he were bitten twice. Because of her smaller body, she had come closer to dying than Harry had.

Then they picked up Ginny and with Fawkes on his shoulder left to find Ron. The school was in an uproar when they disappeared and settled into quiet awe when the heroic scene was revealed. Harry was standing his bottom pants covered in mud and dirt, sword in hand with Ginny leaning on his right shoulder, Fawkes on his left.

Ron was standing by just as dirt covered as he, while Emerald sat loyally at his feet. The sword was covered in blood as was Emeralds paws. Harry nodded to the shocked teachers and said: Monster is dead.

It was a ballisk. He had then promptly turned in heal marching for the infirmary Emerald and Ron trailing behind him. He introduced Emerald to Ron and Hermione at the end of first year on the train and she loved them. He remembered the lines that appeared from their chests and connected to each other.

Hermione researched them as soon as she got back in second year. It took a while and there was little information on the subject but they were soul bonded to each other. It was the summer of second year now and Harry was just lying on his bed.

Suddenly he heard: "You want to leave here."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and a true one at that. He looked at his cat who was concentrating on something. Suddenly she started glowing. The glow grew and took on a human shape. Soon a human girl about 3in shorter than him (he danced inside realising he was taller for once) was standing in his room. She had slightly tanned skin, and was thin and lithe but still looked healthy.

Messy black haired pulled into a ponytail with a spiky black bang that hung hung on her forehead. Chocolate brown eyes with sea green trims lacing the edges. A black tight shirt, with a gray jacket, unzipped over it.

Black skinny jeans and combat boots. To finish she had a couple of black kitten ears and a long black kitten tail that extended from her back. "Hi! The name is Ember!" she announced cheerily. Harry stared. "Sorry I couldn't tell you about this earlier but I didn't know how to change yet." she told him apologetically.

"That's alright." Harry waved her off.

If she wanted to hurt him she would have done it a long time time ago. "Now anyone with common sense could see how much you hate it here." she started, "But what's keeping you from up and leaving?" she asked him. "I don't stand a chance in the real world." he countered with a hint of disappointment. "So then train. You know what you need to fix in order to survive." Ember coaxed.

"As for the trackers. The trackers are on the _wands_ not the _wizard_ so if you trained hard and learnt wandless magic…" she trailed off. Harry was getting very excited now. A real chance to get away from the Dursleys.

"We can send letters to Gringotts asking for a special trunk and connect the doors from the inside." "Why four?" Harry asked. Ember looked at him oddly. "You don't seriously think you can go through this without Ron and Hermione who won't let you go without them and don't even suggest me staying here." she told him firmly.

Harry beamed and started on the letters to Gringotts and his friends having to start over multiple times ("Calm down! You're making chicken scratch look good!" Ember told.)

Finally the letters were finished and Hedwig was sent off. For two days Harry got to know human Ember. He had to say she was just like her cat form. Sassy, sarcastic and throws caution to the wind. She's also a tomboy and hates skirts and dresses. She also modified the saying Harry had tried to tell her to get at least a little cautious ("Stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was framed but satisfaction brought it back so no need to go to court!")

Finally Hedwig returned with two trunks the others being dropped off with their letters. The Ron and Hermione had been thoroughly shocked by Ember and her idea but quickly agreed that he was not going alone.

They quickly entered the apartments, Harry going into one trunk with Hedwig and Ember the other. There was a living with two couches, a rug, and T.V. with a security station so he could see who was approaching his trunk. On the left were three doors with labeled placs: Training room, Laundry Room and Kitchen/Dining Room.

On the right there were the master bedroom, the guest bedrooms and the library. There was a door that led downstairs to a hatchery and a natural room for all kinds of animals, a potions lab, a spa room and a pool. All in all, Harry thought the trunk was awesome.

There was even an owlery with an anti-tracking charm surrounding the area. After dropping Hedwig off in the owlery, Harry went to the master bedroom and put his new clothes into his closet. Ember had viciously fought him into getting new muggle clothing by transforming and running to the nearest store and picking out newer and better fitting clothes.

She even went as far as to burn the rags from the Dursleys. Harry had then entered the room labeled: _Bonded Trunks_. There were three other doors with their names. Hermione, Ron and Ember. Ember had come from her door a few seconds ago. Harry had asked why she didn't share his room. Ember had responded that it would be strange since he knew she was a female _human_ now.

He admitted it would be sort of awkward. It did explain why she always turned away from him when he was changing as a cat though. Ron and Hermione finally exited their rooms into the shared area.

When the hugs were over and the examining Ember was done they talked about their trunks. They were all generally the same with subtle differences based on their likings and personalities. Ron's had a quidditch field, Hermione had a second library and Ember had an entire extra floor devoted to animals.

Hermione and Ron promised to help Harry as best as they could and the four separated into their own trunks. Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Animagnus and Plans

Date Started: 4/18/16 Date Finished: 4/19/16

Animagus and Plans

A week passed and the quartet spent their time getting used to their trunks. They found if they wanted to be alone all they had to do was lock their door from their trunk and it would disappear from the shared room. They also experimented with their soulbond.

So far they could do telepathy, see through the others eyes and check their life forces. They could even use their powers while in another's body but couldn't give them to each other. Hermione had started brewing the animagus potion this week because she wa good enough in potions.

In fact she was the _best_ in was the charm master, Harry made a better DADA professor than any of the ones they had so far and Ember was the go to for transfiguration. Ron was writing their training plan taking into account what each person was like while Harry and Ember focused on the underaged magic tracker.

Finally Ron his own schedule together.

 **Ron**

 **8:00-8:15 Breakfast**

 **8:15-8:25 Warm Up**

 **8:25-8:40 Weight Lifting**

 **8:40-9:00 Charms Practice**

 **9:00-9:45 Animagnus (when ready)**

 **9:45-10:30 Dueling Practice**

 **10:30-11:00 Familiar Bonding (when ready)**

 **11:00-11:30 Familiar Battle Training (when ready)**

 **11:30-11:45 Lunch**

 **11:45-12:40 Break**

 **12:40-12:50 Dodge Practice**

 **12:50-1:40 Cool Down**

 **1:40-8:00 Individual Work**

Ron was very proud of his work and ahead and made the others very similar to his but in place of weight lifting there was Running for Hermione and Harry and Swimming for Ember.

Everything else was about the same for them. He posted all of the schedules in everyone's room before starting ahead on ordering them on the phone(now that Harry taught him how to use it.)

As June came to a close everyone was used to their schedules but still just about passed out when they went to bed. They were always really sore at the end of the day. Now the animagus potion was finished. They bade each other goodbye and went to their trunks to sleep.

Harry was looking through a forest. He tried approaching a multitude of animals but most just hid or shied away. Some growl, hiss or otherwise be very unfriendly.

Then he found two cages, one containing a black jaguar and the other is a a black wolf. Harry immediately knew they were his forms. He picked up a nearby rock and began smashing it against lock on the cage.

He growled with frustration. It was taking too long! In response to his emotions, his mindscape created a large heavy mallet. Harry grinned when he spotted it. He picked it up as his animals instinctively backed to the back the cages. Harry raised the mallet as high as he could and smacked it against the cage. It cracked a bit and started splintering.

Harry grinned proudly and bashed it even harder against the cage and the bars shattered. As a result his mind vanished the remains of the cage.

He promptly started on the other cage. It took a bit but he got it to have the same results as the first cage. He put his palm on the forehead of the wolf. "You'll be my main form." he decided. "You can be used when I need stealth." he informed the jaguar.

The animals nodded their understanding and the jaguar took a step back. A glow suddenly surrounded Harry and he was awake. He grinned and sped towards the shared door…

When everyone met up they were chittering excitedly. Harry had a jaguar and a wolf. Hermione had a wolf and a fox, Ron struck a wolf and a falcon but it was Ember's they were the most surprised about.

They had heard legends of people having more than one form so she took the potion with the others. Ember had staggered into the shared room, a dazed and stunned but excited look on her face. When asked why she responded that she was an omni-animagnus.

This was met with confused expressions so she explained: "Basically it happens to someone who is a beast speaker, a metamorphmagus and has more than one animagnus.

The abilities get sort of confused and simply merge together and as a result I can turn into anything and anyone I want. It's like once in five blue moons rare though…" The others stared at her in awe and she blushed as the attention.

With a force of habit from living in the same room with him for years, she buried her face in Harry's chest only serving to make the boy in question blush as well.

"Not so fast." she said finally raising her head. "I've only mastered the housecat form. I have to practice with you guys if I want to act and move correctly." she finished.

"You could be our number one spy! Or even better, we could go into the same place a bunch of times and no-one would recognize you!" Hermione said excitedly.

"You'll need to practice though." Ember nodded determinedly. With that everyone separated bidding each other goodnight and going to sleep.


	3. Tracers

Date Started: 4/19/16 Date Finished: 1/19/16

Tracers

Two weeks into July and everyone has taken on a newer healthier form. Harry was still small but no longer malnourished and had a track runner's build.

His hair was messier than ever. His glasses had been fix with a quick _repario_ and a _scourgify_ made them nice and clean. They actually looked brand new, as if nothing ever broke them to begin with. Hermione then forced Harry to get new lenses ("You can't have glasses that long and not need new ones!") and now he could see better than ever. Of course if they ever had to go undercover he had contacts in his pocket.

Ron had bigger muscles. Not to the point he was bulging with veins but enough to make most people back off with enough strength the block the people who don't. Hermione like Harry had adapted a runner's build. Hermione corrected her teeth with a special spell but couldn't keep her hair under control.

She was far more lenient with the others for breaking the rules now that she saw what an idiot Fudge was.

Ember developed a swimmers build. She spent so much time swimming that by the time she started on her water forms, the only problem she had was telling herself that yes she could breathe water. Ember had not mastered the fox, wolf, leopard, peregrine falcon, an owl and she was trying (and failing) to become a pegasus.

After the owl and falcon the wings were easy, it was the horse body that was giving her trouble. Ron and Hermione were lounging around when Ember and Harry suddenly burst in. "Guy's we've figured out how to get rid of the tracers!" Hermione and Ron sat up quickly. "Well they only have tracers on pre-made wands. But we couldn't just _make_ a second wand wand. You know the wand chooses the wizard and what-not." Ember began.

"So, we looked some more and found out we could make a second wand and merge it with the original wands and because it's not the pre-made wand anymore…" Harry continued. "The tracer can't track it because it's not registered in the ministry database!" Hermione concluded. They all grinned at each other widely. "The only problem is we have to go to Knockturn Alley, but as long as you have money no one will give you trouble." "Brilliant." came Ron.

They all promptly apparated to Diagon Alley. It had taken them 3 weeks (and a fair amount of cursing) before they were able to apparate correctly but they'd done it. They'd done it only because after training they felt to lazy to walk anywhere.

After arriving, Harry, Ron and Hermione applied glamour charms to themselves. Ember simply turned her hair a golden auburn and giving it hot pink highlights. Her eyes became bright blue and she was wearing a white shirt with 'Death to the Barbie' written on the back. (AN: Guess the reference?) They walked straight to the wand shop in the back. It was just as Harry said.

They dropped 50 galleons on the table and didn't cast them a second glance. There were instructions on how to find the pieces. Apparently it was like the wand chooses the wizard thing and all they had to do was hold their hands above the items.

Hermione got merpeople hair and ivory wood, Ron got firewood and electric ash and Harry chose juniper wood and lightning phoenix feather.

Ember didn't have a first wand but managed to argue her way into getting two just to do the bonding process.

50 galleons on the table and they left thinking about the confusing combo that was Ember's wand. Deathwood, grimfur and Dementor's Blood Ruby.

Her second wand was Unicorn hair, ice-phoenix feather and Pegasus' Heart Emerald. The darkest things in existence and the lightest things in existence.

They gave up trying to understand just how the wand worked and decided to just roll with it. They practiced with their wands for a bit because with the newer and stronger connection, the spells were more powerful and way out of control.

They all separated and went to sleep dreaming about strange animals and stranger connections to them.


	4. Identities,Familiars and Elements

Date Started: 4/19/16 Date Finished: 4/21/16

Identities, Familiars and Elements

It was the first week of August and the renamed Golden Quartet (Ember was delighted she was in included) were entering Gringotts bank. "I need to set up an account." he said to Griphook. He flashed his scar before recovering it.

"So, who do you want the account under?" "The ShadowFang family." Harry responded. "Okay, who is part of this ShadowFang family?" "RavenDart Slashclaw ShadowFang." Harry responded. Next was Hermione: "Athena Dianthese ShadowFang." Then Ron: "RussetDash BlazeSpark ShadowFang."Lastly was Ember: "RubySong Flashfire ShadowFang."

They had all discussed the account the night before. "I want 400 galleons, 200 sickles, and 50 knuts from my Trust vault into the ShadowFang account until I say otherwise." Harry continued. "The symbol is a royal blue wolf, and it's a Noble and Most Compassionate house."

"Okay I just need a blood seal for the account and you are good." They all nodded. They cut their hands and spilled the blood on the partrich and as soon as it was done it sealed their hands. What they saw on the bloodlines stunned them.

 **Harrison James Potter- ShadowFang**

 **Mother: Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans (Dead)**

 **Father: James Godric Potter (Dead)**

 **Bloodline:** **Father**

 **Potter**

 **Gryffindor**

 **Perevelle**

 **Bloodline: Mother**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **Merlin**

 **Evans**

 **Ronald Bilius Weasley-ShadowFang**

 **Mother: Molly Weasley**

 **Father: Arthur Weasley**

 **Bloodline: Father**

 **Hufflepuff**

 **Le-fay**

 **Mother: Bloodline**

 **Perevelle**

 **Hermione Jean Granger**

 **Mother: Anna Granger**

 **Father: Dean Granger**

 **Bloodline: Father**

 **(None)**

 **Bloodline: Mother**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **Emberly Flare Fujina-ShadowFang**

 **Mother: Catherine Annalise Fujita nee Bell (Dead)  
Father: Marcus Aaron Fujita (Dead)**

 **Bloodline: Father**

 **Slytherin**

 **Fujita**

 **Gryffindor**

 **Bloodline: Mother**

 **Merlin**

They were all shocked. Between the four of them they technically owned Hogwarts. Heck, Harry and Ember were descendants of Merlin himself

After snapping out of their shock they asked to be checked of dormant abilities. After all if this was their bloodline who knew what they could do.

Turns out they had elemental abilities. Hermione had water, Ron had fire, ("Naturally." commented Ron.) Harry had air and Ember had life. Not the controlling the dead or bringing people back. More of animals and plants.

They left Gringotts in a good mood. They were just about to head home when they felt a strange pull leading them somewhere. They ended up in front of a shady building.

They went into the building and separated into four different directions and stared in surprise at the animals they recognized as the animals in their dreams.

Ron took up an ermine whose fur was as bright as his hair. Harry found a pine marten with emerald green eyes like his. Hermione took a fennec fox that kept wandering over to the book section. Ember took a very tiny kitten.

It was only about as big as her hand. When she asked why, she got the answer that it was the rut f an already tiny magical breed and would only get about as big as Harry's pine marten. Ember had shrugged it off saying she was a tiny git as well.

She also says she's not small, she's fun sized. Harry named his Rascal, Ron named his Rogue and Hermione just to keep up with the 'R's named her Rebound. Ember gave them amused look and promptly named hers DimondSong.

After they got their familiars they put them under the Shadowfang name. Then they registered them under their real names as private informations along with their elemental powers and left. Now even the ministry couldn't take away their familiars. They all dropped off their animals and went to bed. Well not Ember she opted to sleep in a den with the animals as in her jaguar form.


	5. Gone and the Hunt Begins

Date Started: 4/21/16 Date Finished: 4/21/16

Gone and the Hunt Begins

*This is a short chapter

By morning all of the Golden Quartet was packing anything of value, moneywise or sentimental, that they didn't pack up already. They had gone out for last minute shopping in Diagon Alley, grabbing food incase they wanted to be lazy and stay in their trunks. Now everyone was dressed differently.

They had decided on the second to last day to have a little fun with the teachers of Hogwarts. Harry covered his scar with glamour, notice-me-not's and muggle make-up. He put in contacts that turned his eyes a beautiful amethyst.

Actually all of their eyes were that color and they really looked related. Hermione had managed to get her hair to semi-cooperate.

Ron glamoured the tips of his hair was pink. Ember looked generally the same as no-one had ever seen her human before. She had a half transformation of her kitten ears and tail. She would explain it as accidental magic and she's had them for so long and it would feel weird without them. It was actually the half truth so she wouldn't slip up by mistake.

"It's a plan worthy of Athena." Ember said solemnly.(AN: Get the reference? ;))They all wore black jeans and jean jackets. Harry had an emerald green shirt under his jacket and on the back of it was a tornado.

Ron wore a red shirt under his and had a dragon breathing fire in the back. Hermione's was blue and the back of hers had a book ("Obvious much?" questioned Ron.) Ember wore a purple shirt under hers and the jacket had a trident with water swirling around it. They grinned and apparated to magical France.

They checked into a room and got ready for the mission that was going to happen later tonight…

At Hogwarts

The quartet was having a good time but their families were worried sick. On the first day, everyone figured maybe they were fashionably late like in last year with the flying car incident.

The second day they were frantic and got a call from two worried families asking frantically and begging for the teachers to say that their kids were there.

When Hogwarts responded that they thought they were at their house the families burst into tears and Hogwarts called the Aurors.

The Aurors quickly panicked when they received the news. Not only was Harry Potter missing, but so was Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger or the new student and heir to the Fiji family Emberly Fiji whom everyone thought was dead!

This was under no circumstances good and they left searching the houses.

At the all of the houses they found a letter wedged in different places all with the same message.

 **Dear Everyone,**

 **Congraduations! If you've found this letter**

 **Then maybe we aren't all doomed after all.**

 **Well we need a real vacation but also we needed**

 **To find who was competent in the ministry, who**

 **needs training and who needs to flat out be**

 **sacked. Ember suggested this idea so we could get both.**

 **You have 20 pts. You have to find us without**

 **using all of them. If you win we come back without**

 **a fight, you lose and you battle us muggle style**

 **No wands!**

 **Here is the team that is tasked with this challenge.**

 **Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout**

 **Snape, Dumbledore and DADA professor.**

 **All of the teachers we am sorry to say will**

 **miss the school year. For you pranksters**

 **listening to Professor Binns' full lesson**

 **without being allowed to sleep through**

 **it is punishment. Good Luck Hogwarts**

 **and welcome to How To Catch a Rebel**

 **-The Golden Quartet**

Hogwarts was silent. This was quite the challenge to pose to the teachers. Well the teachers stared before looking the Dumbledore.

"We must go after them. Who knows how much trouble they've gotten into already." Dumbledore said firmly. All of the teachers shivered at the very thought and quickly nodded in agreement. Those three Gryffindors get into enough trouble at school and with Ember who sounds like a prankster….

All of the teachers left quickly packing their things after hiring some subs for their classes. They turned over the note to see the first clue.

 _To find us you must look where the most famous snack is croissants._

"France." Professor Sprout said. "They're in France." The teachers nodded and quickly apparated away.


	6. Rescue Codename: Black

Date Started: 4/22/16 Date Finished: 4/22/16

Rescue Codename: Black

Sirius Black was sitting on the Azkaban floor. He was freezing, hungry and worried about Harry. 'But I deserve the first two' he supposed. Going after Pettigrew was a stupid mistake. He should have stayed with Harry and begged Hagrid to keep him. So he sat scolding and cursing himself in the cold. Sirius was finally drifting asleep around what we felt was midnight when he heard voices outside his room.

"He's in this one! Quick pick the lock!" Sirius stared blankly wondering who was attempting to free someone here when a click came from his lock. They were trying to free him. "Who are you?" he asked. He winced at how his voice was cracking and hoarse. "We can't tell you our real names or else we might get caught when we come back." "You're coming back to Azkaban!?" "No England. We live somewhere else right now." "Where are the dementors." "On the other side of the building." Gentle hands suddenly picked him up and carefully laid him down on a soft blanket.

A chocolate bar was sudden put in his hands and he chomped it eagerly. Food like this was practically forbidden. A potion was pushed gently into his hands. "Nutrition potion." The voice muttered in his ear.

He gulped down the potion and gave a tired yawn but forced himself to stay awake. He didn't want nightmares. Another potion was pushed into his hands.

"Dreamless Sleep." Another voice said. Upon hearing that Sirius drank it like a man dying of thirst. He yawned tiredly and fell asleep happy for no dreams tonight.

Sometime Later

Sirius woke up facing for teens. They had been looking at him in concern which turned to relief upon seeing him awake. He stared at one teen.

He would never forget the child he had held in his arms. The one who was a carbon copy of his best friend with his wife's eyes. "Harry?" he asked. He was pleased to note his voice was no longer raspy and broken.

"Yeah, it's me Dadfoot." Harry said unintentionally using the baby nickname he had given Sirius. Sirius grinned happily when he recognized the name. "How are you pup?" "i'm great! Also we need you to play along."

Sirius gave him a mystified look so Harry proceeded to give Sirius the rundown on the game. "Hey we could also leave clues to prove you're innocent!" Ember said. Harry and Sirius jumped. "You need a bell." Harry decided.

"No thank you." Ember replied. "Speaking of which how did you know I was innocent?" Sirius interjected. "Your promise." Harry said quietly. Sirius froze. He remembered that promise like it was yesterday.

 **SHOUT OUT THE FANFIC** _ **THE PROMISE**_ **GREAT STORY!**

#FLASHBACK#

 _Sirius was holding baby Harry. He loved this baby and said to him:_

 _In the darkness holding by a thread, I will come for you. Don't be afraid. You can trust me because I've always known you and I will never harm you._

 _I will fight all your monsters and shield you from your foes. I will hold you and care for you, we belong now. And I will be there to make you laugh and dry all your tears because I love you… believe me I won't let you down! I'll be by your side whatever may come, nothing will stop me! I will protect you with my life...this to you I promise._

 _Little Harry stared before smiling brightly. Sirius didn't know it yet but Harry had understood every single word and felt the intent behind it._

 _No Sirius didn't know but Harry knew he would never hurt him ever and that was the most important thing of all to him. So the baby closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep._

#FLASHBACK END#

Sirius smiled at HArry. "You understood." It was a statement. Harry nodded shyly. "Great1 Let's get this game started and make some clues!"

They grinned widely and started planning where they were going and the clues to get there.


	7. Around the World and Back to School

Date Started: 4/22/16 Date Finished: 4/2816

^I found it fun to imagine this while listening to Best Day of my Life^

Around the World and Photographs

In France the teachers of Hogwarts arrived just as the quartet plus Sirius left. They walked into the magical inn and asked for a clue. The man stood there so they asked if anyone gave him a note signed the Rebel Students. The man nodded and gave them the letter and then the teachers read the note.

 _You found us in France! But you had to ask twice… That loses you a point and you now have 19. We know this because the note is charmed now your next clue is we're are in the land of one of the greatest creations…_

The teachers frowned at the lost point. They were going to have to step it up. Greatest Creation… what did they mean by that? "They gave us a hint! The _greatest_ creation. The land of the great wall, China!" Professor Flitwick realised. "We better start looking then…" continued Professor McGonagall.

In China

Sirius and the Golden Quartet wandered around the streets of shrugged and continued wandering. Suddenly they came across a wise looking old man, but looks could be deceiving so they looked to Ember.

She nodded and closed her eye. Her vision was abruptly changed to blue. The man had a blue aura surrounding him with hints of yellow. She reopened her eyes.

"He's trust worthy but we've been staring so long he's starting to get a tad freaked out." Ember reported. Harry nodded in confirmation and stopped staring at the man and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. When he saw the man relax he approached slowly. "Are you muggle?" Harry asked. "No, I'm a wizard." the man responded. "What do you do?" Harry asked curiously. "I keep books on wizards and the powers they trained." Harry perked up.

"Do you have anything on elementals." "Yes, of course. I even tipped them with advice why?" Harry started grinning…

About Two Weeks Later

Turns out the Quartet struck gold with this guy. Their elements to begin with weren't very impressive. Hermione could sense water, Ron could heat up about 4 degrees, Harry could cause an almost unnoticeable breeze and Ember could make plants grow a tad (34 seconds) faster.

Not very impressive. So they trained using the books, the occasional advice from the old man and experimentation. That last one was how they found out that it was a bad thing for air and water power to mix without control.

It took the full two weeks and no sleeping in between ("We're killing these pepper up potions…") but they finally got their powers to acceptable.

Hermione could heal small wounds and injuries ("Great, we're always getting hurt!" Ron said happily.") and bend water to an extent. Ron could start small fires in his hands.

A sneeze during practice proved he could breathe fire too ("Oi, watch that breathe!" cried Harry dodging a spark.) Harry could fly a bit ("Wicked!") and his winds were a lot stronger now.

Ember could now cut plant growth time in half and her aura turned into that of a forest.

Unfortunately she can't control the aura causing flowers and grass to sprout with her every step and animals to calm in her presence ("Where was this during the basilisk problem!" Harry demanded.)

After that they said goodbye to the man and toured a bit. However their touring was cut short when they found a shop that cooked dogs and cats.

Sirius and Ember were horrified and freed any and all animals before they all apparated away. China was not good for the sanity. Well, not if you're an animal fanatic.

With the Teachers

They had just arrived in China a week ago and was checking the town for clues.

They came across the same shop the Quartet did and found a piece of paper.

 _Great! No help this time. We are where this building lies._

Under it was a large picture of a tall building. It took a few days of research but they found out it was called the Empire State Building. "We're going to New York!" Flitwick said.

 **This next part is sort of a montage**

In New York

The Quartet posed in front of the building pretending to be holding it.

They toured around time square before leaving for LA. They sent the picture to Hogwarts for a laugh. The teachers arrived a few minutes later and looked around as well.

They grudgingly admitted America was beautiful and found the clue. They read the clue:

 _Finish the saying: What happens in_stays in _._

Two days later they to Vegas in Los Angeles.

In LA Vegas

The picture sent to Hogwarts was the Golden Quartet all wearing pink.

All of them were holding their hands in sheer pain but looking around in confusion.

Harry attached a message. **What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas because it's too embarrassing to remember exactly what happened…**

The teachers arrived later and found the clue oddly enough hanging from the ceiling of a room covered in pink and gold glitter glue.

 _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ_

 _3 1 12 9 6 15 18 15 9 1_

It took them a bit to crack the code before they figured out it said California.

On the Beach

This picture was of the dog version of Sirius chasing seagulls, Ember was swimming, Hermione was reading a book, while Harry and Ron built a sandcastle. They smiled brightly at Sirius when he came by.

The next clue found the Quartet on the St. Louis arc, Hermione complaining that someone burnt it a while ago and defaced a national monument.

Next they were in the Bermuda Triangle. Well that was an accident as Ember was startled by something and side along apparated the rest of them there. It was confusing but fun.

When they were heading back home they noted all of the strange triangles all over the place and a giant sign that said: THE ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED. They decided it was best not to ask. The next was a trip to Transylvania that was quickly cut short when Harry accidentally decapitated the leader of a mafia group of vampires.

They went back to London after that. It had been an entire year now and it was the first of September again by now. The group had already gone supply shopping when the owl arrived. It was the most fun trip ever and Sirius was now a free man. They had snuck hints and clues to the ministry to let them make their own decision.

It only took a bit of threatening from Ember for them to release the truth. After it was revealed that Sirius was innocent to the public, they mailed in Scabber aka Peter Pettigrew and he got dementor's kiss.

Sirius had recognized Pettigrew from the newspaper and Ron immediately got rid of him. The Quartet along with Sirius the dog were playing around when a _stupify_ was shot in front of them causing them to take a step back. Professor McGonagall stepped out with Snape behind her.

The Quartet turned to the right and Flitwick and Dumbledore blocked them. They turned left and were trapped by Remus (they weren't supposed to know that though) and professor Sprout. They were in an alleyway. They could have apparated but Dumbledore casted an anti-apparition ward. The four laughed and held up their hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay, you caught us. We go willingly."

Harry said with amusement. The teachers slumped in relief. They had been trying to catch these four only to always just miss them. Even Snape would admit that even a first year with the levitating charm could take them out at this point. That was how tired they were. So the runaway students were brought to Hogwarts while Sirius ran off and home before Remus could identify him. Professor McGonagall decided that they deserved to be a bit dramatic after spending so long chasing the Rebels all over the city.

So she made a very dramatic announcement: "Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ember more known as the Rebels have finally been captured and are attending school this year," At this the entire hall burst into cheers when the students in question jumped out from behind the teachers and posed proudly.

Fred and George approached telling them how proud they were of them for their prank. The Quartet only smirked mischievously. The twins burst into tears when they saw the smirks.

The Golden Quartet was brought into a room with the Professors so they could be told of the travels. The Quartet proceeded to show them the pictures leaving out the ones with Sirius and talking about the adventures they had again leaving out Sirius. Remus had left a while ago to go and search for Sirius now that he knew he was innocent.

They also down played all of their powers. No need to overwhelm them at the moment. The announcements were made the next morning. Loud protests were heard when quidditch was said to be cancelled, but was replaced with awed silence when the Tri-Wizard contest was announced.

When Harry was asked if he was going to participate, the whole school listened in. "No way, I don't need another way to get myself to get myself killed." Ember nodded. "The main reason the contest was killed was because of all the deaths." Hermione nodded having checked herself. "In that case I don't want to be even _remotely_ associated with it." Harry backed away from the goblet then came up with an idea and drew his wand.

"I, Harrison James Potter, hereby swear I will not put my name in the goblet i anyway, shape or form. I will also not have anyone else put my name in the goblet in anyway, shape or form. If I abuse any loopholes that may appear later may I loose my magic and drop dead where I stand. I say it , so mote it be."

When they saw what Harry was doing his friends were quick to follow and the hall started up asking who was going to compete again. They decided they would root for Cedric if he was chosen. When the other schools arrived the Quartet couldn't help but be slightly irritated that they were showing of in _their_ school.

The whole veela thing went right over Harry and Ron's heads though. Ron was attracted to Hermione and Harry wouldn't lie that he had been crushing on Ember for a while now. (AN: This didn't originally happen.

I just wrote with the flow so don't hate me HarryxGinny Shippers!) Eventually everyone calmed down enough for the champions to be announced. For Durmstrang it was Viktor Krum. Fleur Delacour was representing Beaboxtons. Lastly was Hogwarts and Cedric's name came out.

Everyone cheered as the trio leapt up handing out badges that said "Cedric For Champion!" Then out came a slip that read 'Harry Potter.' Harry looked irritated.

"Well we know it wasn't Harry or one of his friends. You heard the oath they made." a Ravenclaw prefect spoke up. All of Hogwarts nodded and turned their attention to Dumbledore who was arguing heatedly with Bagman. "...Dangerous...Don't want him in...take him out of the contest…" Were the words they heard Dumbledore argue. They argue a bit longer before Dumbledore turned to Harry with a weary sigh.

"I'm sorry my boy. I can't get you get you out of the tournament. There is a magically binding contract that won't let you out of it." the older wizard said with a deep sigh.

Harry waved it off. "It's fine as long as everyone knows it wasn't me that put my name in there."

He looked to Ron who smirked and nodded. Ron had long since gotten over his jealousy because he didn't want to lose his best mate over something so stupid.

Well that and he finally saw the jealous looks Harry would send his way whenever Molly or Arthur fussed over them. Harry was told to stand and leave to the champion's room.

As soon as he stood his friends followed suit quickly. They were asked to sit down and to the halls amazement they looked to Harry questioningly.

"You're our leader. We follow you and no-one else. Not even Dumbledore. What do you want us to do." Hermione stated. Everyone in the hall was surprised by this statement except the rest of the Quartet.

Finally Harry shook his head no and told them to come with them. They didn't question his decision and followed immediately. Harry got a tad angry with Fleur for calling him a little boy and his friends growled at him for such a comment.

Ember was the worst though as her kitten ears were folded against her head in anger and her tail was lashing furiously. "Who stepped all over your fresh kill!

Or do you have a furball stuck somewhere…"she growled. The others pailed. When she reverted back to the cat way of speaking she was serious POed. They quickly dragged her away still glaring daggers at her.


	8. The first Task and The ball

Date Started: 4/28/16 Date Finished: 5/2/16

AN: This is a short Chapter

Chapter 7: The First and The Ball

It was the day of the task and the Quartet was nervous. They couldn't lose Harry. To lose one would devastate the entire group. They had all planned their lives around protecting each other (Especially Harry and Ember but don't tell them that…) They would be very lost without Harry around. They had long since found out the first task was dragons and had quickly informed Cedric who was eternally grateful for the information.

Harry had trained to use the summoning charm to grab his broom when Ember suddenly spoke up with: Why don't you just summon the _egg_." she asked innocently. The others stared at her for a moment before the sound of hands hitting skin filled the room. "Why didn't we think of that to begin with?" Harry asked rhetorically. He felt incredibly stupid now.

"It was so simple it never crossed our minds…" Hermione groaned. "This is why she's important. She's the reason we are able to see to see the really obvious things that would pass us by otherwise." Ron said proudly. Ember turned red enough to give Ron's hair competition. As Harry was waiting for instruction for the task the idle thought that Ember was actually pretty adorable when she blushed passed his mind. He blushed beet red and shook the thought out if his mind. He walked over to the toy dragon enchanted to act like the real one.

His was a Hungarian Horntail. The biggest and most dangerous dragon of course. On Harry's turn Harry walked out with a smile on his face. Harry turned to the crowd and announced in a loud voice. "You're all forgetting something very simple as did I until someone pointed it out whilst I was training." He gave Ember a pointed look that caused some people to look at her as she blushed again. He turned back to the field and said very calmly: "accio golden egg." The crowd stared then the champions facepalmed at such a simple solution. Harry was rewarded with two 10's and a 5. Harry walked back over to his friends/family. Ember was bouncing with hyperactive energy. "Open it Harry!" she pleaded when she saw the egg.

Harry complied which was a huge mistake. Harry covered his ears as did Ron and Hermione but Ember had cat ears so this was exceptionally loud. She fell to her knees ears pressed against her head, hands covering her ears harshly.

"Turn it off!" she screamed. The egg kept wailing horrible broken tunes. Ron finally managed to get close enough to close it. Ember collapsed shaking and shivering in the ground. Harry made his way to her.

He put her gently in his lap while running his hand through her hair. He then used the other to rub her back while she leaned into him, crying quietly. Hermione and Ron crouched around them rubbing her back soothingly.

Ron pressed a kiss to her forehead quietly. They decided to wait for a while and help her calm down before doing anything else. "W...What was that..?" Ember asked. The rest of the Quartet was horrified.

She sounded quiet and shaky, small and broken. Nowhere near her normal happy bubbly self. That noise really shook her up. Her tail was curled around her leg in fear, and her ears were still pressed against her head.

They sat by her quietly soothing Ember hoping that soon she would return to her usual self…

A Little Later

It was an hour later and Ember was still slightly subdued but was much happier than before. Her hearing was still very sensitive though and she flinched at the some of the louder noises.

The judges announced a ball and that all of the champions must be present to represent their school.

on turned and asked Hermione a few seconds after the announcement. Harry pulled Ember away from the group and asked her private she smiled shyly but accepted anyway. Harry returned her to the table, smiling.

Harry was asked why he pulled her away and Ron explained that Harry was very uncomfortable with asking her out in front of people while Hermione explained that despite her bold demeanor Ember was actually a very shy girl and would be even more uncomfortable than Harry asking her in public.

Pretty soon it was time for the ball. Harry and Ron had decided to forgo robes and and wore muggle dress clothing seeing as it was far more comfortable and easier to move around in.

Suddenly they were both very thankful to Sirius for forcing them into dance lessons. Harry was wearing an emerald shirt and a gray vest with gray pants to go along with it.

Ron was wearing a red and brown version of Harry's outfit. They went outside to see their girls and their breath hitched. Hermione was wearing an ankle length red dress and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

A necklace with a book charm was resting around her neck. Ember wore a sea-green dress that fell to her knees. She wore black tights and slip on shoes as opposed to Hermione's heels. She had even pushed her tomboyish attitude back enough to wear a bow.

Her tail swished in contentment and her ears twitched. The four grinned and walked to the ball. The ball was wonderful except for one embarrassing moment for Harry and Ember. Harry had his arms around her neck and Ember sighed.

She moved his hand around her waist like Sirius showed them but blushed cherry red as she did so. Harry wasn't very far behind. Ron and Hermione had teased them mercilessly for this and the two wished the floor would swallow her.

"That was great Harry."Ember told him shyly. Hermione and Ron had left earlier so it was just the two of them.

"Let's do it again sometime?" he asked her hopefully. She blushed madly at the implications but nodded anyway. "Sure, I would like that.."

she told him with a blush. She then promptly kissed his cheek and raced to her dorm her ears and tail wrapped around her waist in embarrassment. Harry was smiling widely as he made his way back to boy's dorm rooms.

 **AN: I didn't mean for this to happen! I just kind of wrote as I went along, trust me when I went back and read it over i was just as surprised as you are… So any Harry x Ginny fans please don't hate me!**


	9. The second and Third Tasks

Date Started 5/2/16 Date Finished: 5/2/16

The Second and Third Tasks

*This is long for me

A few days later Harry was worried. At first he couldn't for the life of himself figure out the clue. Then one day a paper bird flew in and told him to put the egg underwater.

Surprisingly it worked and the egg made a bunch of strange sounds ember translated as Mermish.

It spoke of rescuing something precious to him. The thing was though he didn't own anything worth risking his life over. Now he finally knew and it's true what they say: ignorance really is bliss. Ember was tied to the bottom of the lake along with the other champions dates to the ball.

He was pacing and then they finally blew the whistle. Harry dove underwater having already eaten gillyweed a few minutes before, to effects had already started so he didn't have to worry ("Thank Merlin for small miracles!") He could feel Hermione and Ron's worry through the bond, and them encouraging him to find her faster.

Soon enough Harry was at the bottom of the lake and found Ember tied up. He was going to just grab her and go but he hesitated. Everyone else must be as worried as he was about their dates.

So he waited occasionally casting worried looks at Ember as he informed his friends of what he was doing. Soon enough Krum appeared and Harry cut loose the other student and handed her off to Krum. Krum gave him a confused look before nodding gratefully and leaving with his date.

He waited and Cedric showed. Harry handed off Cho and continued waiting. **[Harry!]R [Yeah?]HP [Fleur was attacked she's not coming up. Grab her sister and go!]R [Got it]HP**

Harry cut off the soulbond communication link and grabbed Ember. He wrapped her arms around his neck and attached a temporary sticking charm.

It would disperse as soon as she reached the surface. He then grabbed Fleur's sister and raced to the top. He was almost caught by the grindylows but he was going way too fast for them to actually stop him.

Harry broke the surface and put Fleur's sister on the ground gently away from the edge of the water. Then grabbed Ember's arms until she awoke. It didn't take long and as soon as she was awake her arms tightened around his neck. As he walked towards the judges. Fleur thanked him profusely before going to check up her sister for the 5th time.

He walked towards the judges who didn't want to give him points originally but he got two tens and an eight because even Karkaroff couldn't find real fault and decided to just deduct two points. Harry was staying firmly in the lead of this.

He then darted off towards the his friends and then together rushed towards Hogwarts as they'd seen Rita Skeeter.

You might be wondering how they managed to avoid her for so long. Well Hogwarts is an old castle and even the teachers don't know all of the rooms and areas available. But the Marauder's map was made to track Hogwarts and with help from Sirius they managed to make an even better map.

It could even track the room of Requirement. Otherwise known as the come and go room. They were proud of this but wanted a room that was really left alone. So they searched the map from top to bottom and managed to find a special room.

They went ahead to check it out and they found a hideout.

It was the perfect room as they could study whatever they wanted, mess around with anyone, spy on the entire castle and their was a wolf Guardian that changed the password everyday.

They always made sure to check the new password every morning until they found a way to simply leave blood on the wolf's tooth. Now the wolf simply lets them in on sight. It was perfect.

The only problem had been people kept asking where they disappeared to so they found another room and used it to tutor the first years. At first it had only been a cover but now it was actually became kind of fun so they taught first years from every house.

Even Slytherins after learning Sirius was from a Slytherin family but was the person with the most Gryffindor spirit the knew. Slowly the house boundaries between the first years disappeared in private and snakes and lions were best friend with the 'claws and 'puffs.

They were sneaking away from Skeeter at every chance they got and because of the tutoring the teachers and Skeeter could never bother them or tell them to stop because it was productive. After awhile they started teaching them about muggles and even the pureblood first years were questioning their treatment.

Soon enough second years joined and scattered 3rd years showed up here or there.

The teachers were constantly awarding points to Gryffindor when the first years already knew some of the spells or charms being taught. That only encouraged the Quartet to teach them more. Soon all of the competitors were staring at the maze that had been grown on the quidditch field. All of the quidditch fanatic had tears in their eyes as they stared at their beloved field ("It's not right." Ron said with a sniffle.)

"All of the champions must move through this maze and grab the trophy. The winner is portkeyed right back to the start. Most of the crowd cheered excitedly.

As they heard he would be walking through a dark maze Hermione, Ron and Ember gave Harry a hug before walking over to the entrance/exit. They quickly connected the soulbond to help him out. Their bond had gotten slightly stronger and now they could sense and use their elements even in another's body but it was nowhere near as powerful.

 **[so what do you think will happen.]R [Hopefully nothing too dangerous.]H [Naturally, something life threatening is going to happen now]E. [Way to jinx it guys.]HP**

"Ready, set, and GO!" Bagman yelled. Since Harry was in first place, he went in first. He looked around wearily. " _Lumos_ …" he whispered.

 **[What are you doing?]H [It'll be easier to see something sneak up on me if I can see its shadow.]HP [Unless it knows** _ **nox.**_ **] E [Way to think positive.]R [Shh… something's coming.]HP**

Harry looked warily around the corner ready to run or attack at a moment's notice. He saw Fleur wandering around as if she was in a daze or just woke up even.

 **[Something's wrong. Not even Fleur would act like that.]R [Guys it looks like Imperious!]H [You're right...and that is** _ **not**_ **good for us]HP [Harry just pay attention. Please. We wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you.]E**

 **[I'll do my best but you know that trouble loves to play with me]HP**

Harry knocked her out with a _stupify_ and sent up red sparks so that someone could retrieve her. He continued on bumping into Cedric while they were both on the run from the blast-ended skrewts and split up again.

Harry was honestly shocked he forgot Cedric wasn't an ally. He was competition and needed to be carefully watched. But, well Cedric was very nice and it was hard to brush that off.

He continued to place little markers all over the maze finally realising that walking in circles would not help his survival rate. He continued before he bumped into a sphynx.

After solving her riddle ("I wouldn't kiss a spider if my life depended on it!" Ron said in disgust) he gave her his cloak stating he had more at the castle and he could just get a new one later anyway.

Needless to say, Ember approved and Harry couldn't help but privately cheer that he was earning points with his girlfriend. As he exited the maze he had to dodge an acromalda and told Cedric to watch out for the one on his left the two were arguing over who got to take the trophy.

The thing was they weren't claiming it for themselves but trying to give the honor to each other. After an intense argument ("Stop being noble and take it!" Hermione screamed) they agreed to share it and make it a joint victory. But as soon as they touched the cup, they knew something was wrong.

Harry felt a tugging sensation on his navel before the maze melted away but instead of being in front of an ecstatic crowd, they were in a graveyard.

Harry ducked behind a gravestone pulling Cedric along with him. He tugged Cedric along silently conversing with the group that had become his family.

 **[Can you sense anyone Ember?]HP [Someone is here. The plants can tell me that much.]E [Who is it]R [Um... Don't look now but it's Mr. Creepy]E**

The others frowned in distaste when they listened to her warning. was Ember's name for the teacher named Professor Moody.

They were all rather suspicious of him because of all of the previous DADA teachers and all he did was raise their worry. He used the Cruciatus curse and the Killing curse on a couple of spiders before giving the Imperious Curse to all of the students and making them do embarrassing things in front of everyone like singing or jumping on desks.

Thanks to their (admittedly not the strongest but fairly good) occlumency, they all threw it off. We actually Ember threw hers off because she had been a cat for so long but cats don't listen to anyone. Even with magical curses. The rest of the Quartet had cracked up when she explained this to them.

Ever since they had been wary around him. Even if he was just demonstrating them, they were called the Unforgivable Curses. They weren't supposed to be used period, end of discussion.

 **[What's he doing here] HP [More than likely you]R [Wait I can see him now!] HP [What about Cedric?]H [I got that]E**

Suddenly Cedric shimmered but otherwise was unaffected. He looked around in confusion and Harry shrugged at him and continued onwards.

 **[What did you do?]HP [It's a modified fidelus charm Unless they already know he's there they can't see him.]E [You sound tired.]R [It's really hard to do. At the moment I'm almost completely wiped of energy]E**

 **[So it's too much to hope you can put it on me?]HP [Sorry Harry. Too tired.]E [Don't worry you tried.]HP**

A while later Harry was caught. Cedric tried to cry out but Harry cast a wandless, wordless silencing charm so he couldn't make noise and give himself away.

Moody (who was revealed to be Crouch Jr. under polyjuice) tied Harry up and strapped him to a rock. Not that Harry made it easy, kicking, biting and scratching the whole way. He could feel his family's frustration at being unable to help him with this.

The way Ember used Harry's body as a catalyst to cast the modified spell, drained his body's ability to do that for another 5 hours. Crouch took his blood and cut his arm, putting both into the caldron with an ugly looking baby thing.

 **[Hope it drowns.]HP [You're not the only one]H**

Unfortunately the Quartet have horrible luck and the saying _It'll get far worse before it gets any better_ seemed to apply directly to them and Lord Voldemort had risen again.

He tried to get Harry to bow to him before the duel but Harry wouldn't saying he wouldn't sink to that level. In response, Harry was _crucio_ 'ed and because they had connected to Harry through the bond, the others were too. Harry could feel them all mentally screaming beside him.

However due to them just being connected they were able to recover far quicker. Harry was on his knees panting while his family growled curses he couldn't repeat. It took a while but they managed to duel Voldemort and two _crucios_ ("Why?!" cried Ember) and his wand doing some very strange things.

("What are those?" asked Ron) they managed to grab the still semi-invisible Cedric and turn the cup back into a portkey. His family semi-returned to their bodies so that they were conscious but able to track him too. Ember and Harry removed their charms from Cedric as Harry walked into the crowd.

Everyone was searching frantically for both of them and called out happily when they were seen. A crowd quickly surrounded them but Harry's family/friends pushed through wrapping him in a hug. They all smiled before stumbling away. They got to the medical tent and collapsed when Madam Pomfrey came out. Ignoring the calls of alarm as the world went black.

A good Time Later…

When the four woke up with pounding headaches, every reporter was bugging them for information. Why did the others collapse? What happened in the graveyard? Why are they so tired? Of course all the Quartet wanted was to go to sleep so they answered the questions as they came. They even reluctantly admitted their soulbond because they had to explain why the other three of the quartet were also showing signs of a recent cruciatus curse when according to eyewitnesses they never even left the stadium. Of course the minute they admitted to be crucio'ed all of the present nurses were quickly checking them over. Much to the annoyance of the quartet but the amusement of the press. They found Harry and Ember's pouts in particular quite adorable and started snapping shots of them. Finally though the quartet was free to go. Cedric gave his half of the money they won (It was a tie so the money was split) to Harry who gave all of it to the twins to help start their joke shop. The twins had blubbered happily when thanked them for a while before wandering off to celebrate. The group grinned and fell into their normal positions: Harry at the head, Ember right behind him with Ron and Hermione flanking his sides. They packed their stuff getting ready for the train that would take them home.


	10. A Sequel and Message

Hey! I've decided to just do a sequel instead of trying to crush everything into even more chapters. Thank you again for putting up with my laziness. I would also like to announce I'll be starting on my Reliving Memories thing again. The problem the first time was I didn't have the book. Now I have the whole PJO series again. So when I'm done with this and the sequel the PJO series with start again. Thank you Again.

PS: I hope my reposts have made my story easier to read.


	11. Home for the Summer

Date Started: 5/11/16 Date Finished: 5/11/16

Chapter 10: Home for the Summer

*This Chapter is wrapping stuff up so it's fairly short please check out the sequel when it comes out

The train ride was amazing and fun. Filled with memories from their first year as they talked about how so much had changed since second year.

"It's all thanks to Ember for convincing me to go." Harry had said with a smile. The girl in question had blushed furiously and pecked his cheek before hiding her face in his chest.

Harry although embarrassed himself, just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. This only served to make her blush even larger. Ron and Hermione had laughed knowing that despite his shy attitude he really like teasing Ember.

They were all smiles when they got off of the train. When they had left the magical barrier, they were finally able to use their new, silent version of apparition they called shifting. It couldn't go through apparition wards but, it didn't make any noise either.

They ended up in front of Potter Manor. Here's how they got Potter Manor: Harry wanted to make sure they had somewhere safe to hide and live if something came up. So they checked out all of the magical properties Harry inherited.

They eventually chose Potter Manor because it was perfect. It had Three floors, a basement and an attic. The first floor was were the guest stayed. There was a small kitchen, a living room, a few guest rooms, a dining room and a restroom.

The second floor was for the family. It had a large open area in one room where there were six doors. These doors led to the bedrooms. There was a bookshelf and even a muggle TV since the Potters didn't mind muggles. Off to the right was a another room that separated into a bunch of halls.

The halls led to the second kitchen, the library, study room, and even a swimming pool. Needless to say Hermione and Ember had found their favorite floor.

The attic was just for storing stuff while the potions lab resided in the basement. Outside there was a large greenhouse full of many plants magical and muggle alike.

There was even a forest where magical and muggle animals roamed the range. There were only three house elves so far. Dobby, Tipsy and Breach. They took well care of the animals.

In fact most of the animals lived in harmony.

Even predator and prey animals because the Potters keep each well fed. There was even a quidditch field so Ron was occupied. All in all: Potter Manor was perfect.

Sirius was there managing the paperwork and investing in shops when Harry asks him to. To make this more of a job, Harry paid Sirius 10 Galleons an hour. Needless to say, Sirius was constantly attempting to do over time.

Ember had gone straight to the animals and managed to get the unicorn form. Now she was working on the Gryffin but so far no luck. She could do cat bodies and wings but she was clueless in how to put them together.

They were playing and romping around with Sirius when owls flew in with their OWL grades. The Quartet was nervous because even though they had done extra studying it might not be enough.

When they got their owls their worries were proved useless.

 **Name: Ronald B. Weasley**

 **Potions: A**

 **Transfiguration: A**

 **Charms: O+**

 **DADA: A**

 **History: A**

 **Deviations: Dropped Class**

 **CoMC: O**

 **Herbology: A**

 **Name: Hermione Granger**

 **Potions: O+**

 **Transfiguration: O**

 **Charms: O**

 **DADA: O**

 **History: O**

 **Muggle Studies: Dropped Class**

 **Arithmancy: O+  
Herbology: O**

 **Name: Harry J. Potter**

 **Potions: A**

 **Charms: O**

 **DADA: O+**

 **History: A**

 **Deviations: Dropped Class**

 **CoMc: O**

 **Herbology: A**

 **Name: Emberly F. Fujina**

 **Potions: O**

 **Transfiguration: O+**

 **Charms: O**

 **DADA: A**

 **History: Dropped Class**

 **CoMC:O+**

Everyone was ecstatic! All of their grades were great! Even their potions grade. They all had to do well enough in Potions to score a grade above what they were going for in order to actually pass though.

They wanted to be extra prepared for this year. They went up into the Potter Manor library to check out some books. They decided to do the same thing next year as they did this year.

Everyone would choose a subject and each the others later. So all they all quickly started to study ahead. Some of them taking on fields they were miserable at in order to improve.

Harry polished his DADA skills again but started working on potions so he was at least semi-useful in the field.

Ron was upgrading his charms work even more but also started improving his herbology. It was embarrassing he killed everything.

Hermione took up Arithmancy because Ron and Harry were already focusing on something while Ember stated she wouldn't go near arithmancy with 10 foot pole simply because it involved math.

Ember took up Ancient Runes saying it was very interesting but was frustrated with the reading. She later grudgingly enrolled in Spanish, Greek and Latin classes to remove this problem.

They had flung themselves into the studies while keeping in shape and mind. The quartet would always split up through at the end of every night because Hermione and Ron had to go home but otherwise they spent every waking moment with each other. Better look out Hogwarts, the Shadowfangs plan on being stronger than ever when they return.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
